fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy (The Last Dawn of Brilliance!)
Summary Roy is a 15-year-old who has the ability to control fire and trained to use a sword. When he was 10, he would normally play with his little sister. He used to be quite cheerful back when he was a kid. When he hit the age of 13, he was trained in the arts of Taichi. His father was killed in action only having his mother and little sister, Roy yearns to be as strong of a swordsman as his father was, that is his goal he is chasing ever since his death. Personality Roy is a cheerful, charismatic person, being energetic. He is blunt and confident being the brightest in Team B, being very sarcastic he would sometimes tease one another at times. He also has a carefree spirit, he is a jokester even in battle making snarky remarks to his opponents and toying with them. With that said he can be a little cocky, he is the most extroverted and most social in Team B. Though, being the big brother, he is pretty mature despite his noticeably immature personality as when there is a chance that his little sister maybe in danger he is rather more serious. While his fighting style is unorthodox and unpredictable, when he is angered he makes rash decisions throwing random fireballs and random attacks. Appearance Roy has red hair and brown eyes, he wears a brown coat with a white tank top under wearing a black bandana. With it, he has armor on his legs as he wears black padded pants, once he uses his affinity his hair changes to lightish orange, as his eye color turns to red with a fire-like aura around him. Personal Details Height: '5'7" '''Eye Color: '''Brown, Red when using Affinity. '''Skin Color: '''Light-Tan '''Hair Color: '''Red '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Hobbies: '''Playing video-games, eating '''Likes: '''Making jokes, burning down wood, Madi '''Dislikes: ' Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-A | 8-B, Higher with Affinity | 8-A Name: Roy Heartrose Origin: Heroes Unite! Gender: Male Age: 15, 16 post timeskip | 17-18 in Season 3 Classification: Human, Hero/Mercenary/Hunter in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Can absorb blunt hits and use it with his affinity to increase his strength, can increase the power of his fire with Affinity, skilled at using a sword, Rage Power, Attack Nullification with his sword (Fire based attacks only) Attack Potency: Room Level Via power scaling to the rest of Team B | Large Building Level, Higher with Affinity | Multi-City Block Level Speed: Transonic, Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed via Powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ Durability: Room Level, Possibly Street Level when activating Affinity | Building Level, Street Level '''when Affinity is activated (Capable of taking hits from advanced monsters head on) | '''Multi-City Block Level, Possibly Lower 'with Affinity (Can keep up with Chans and Shillane, as he took hits from them capable of knocking down a city sized monster) 'Stamina: Above Average Range: Melee Range, Dozen of meters with fireballs Standard Equipment: ''' '''Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''His Affinity can be used against him, can be angered to the point he isn't thinking '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Affinity: '''Affinity is a special spiritual energy in living things that allows regular beings to have special abilities and use it to their advantage. However, once their affinity dies out they can faint. '''Blazing Claymore: A blade that is capable of throwing fire projectiles, and increase Roy's attack capabilities. He can do number of attacks with this sword, such as nullify fire attacks, and more. Roy is also capable of absorbing fire based attacks. * Projectile Stance: He uses this stance to attack from faraway using his fireballs which reach 190 feet far and up. * Melee Stance: This stance is used when Roy engages in close quarters combat, he deals tons of damage and quick on his feet. This is his main stance and is very efficient with it. * Pyrokinesis: This is Roy's element being able to manipulate existing fire, create fire and nullify flames being capable to use this in numerous of ways. ** Affinity: Flame Burst: '''Once Roy takes enough damage or simply enraged, he unleashes waves of flames around him. His damage output is insanely increased, however the drawback is that once he gets hit ONCE, he is done for. This makes it a double edged sword for Roy resulting in a huge risk in using it. *** '''Ember Rose: Roy shoots a small fireball from his hand. Once it hits the opponent it sprouts into a shape of a rose obliterating his opponent. *** Crescent Incineration: This skill is currently Roy's strongest as he draws his sword slamming it down creating a fire pillar that covers several meters. Key: Beginning '| '''Monster Invasion Arc '| '''The Tournament of Festival Arc/Season 2 (Mad Destruction Arc) and Beyond NOTE: Stats may change due to the series still being ongoing and rather recent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Carl (Tales of nephilim) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Users Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Unite! Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Characters